bloonsconceptionfandomcom-20200215-history
Facepalm Monkey (BtdCreeper's version)
All sizes here are width*height. All prices are on medium. This is Btd456Creeper's version. For ItsBloonTasty's version, go here. The Facepalm Monkey is a monkey that throws pale facepalms at Bloons. These facepalms are 20px*25px in size and pierce up to 5 Bloons. They deal 2 damage to all Bloons they touch each and travel at the speed of Blue Bloons. Facepalms travel to the edge of the range circle. The Facepalm Monkey has a 150px*150px range and fires once every 2 seconds. Also, facepalms are too small to harm M.O.A.B. Class Bloons, and also cannot detect Camo without the proper upgrades. The Facepalm Monkey can pop lead, however. It costs $1,000. Path 1 1-0 Facepalm Monkey.png|It needs a larger helmet :P 2-0 Facepalm Monkey.png|2 facepalms in 1 monkey! 3-0 Facepalm Monkey.png|5 fingers a second = win. 4-0 Facepalm Monkey.png|With 10 infecting fingers a second, you can get over 100 pops a minute! 0-1 Facepalm Monkey.png|Tickle tickle! 0-2 Facepalm Monkey.png|Wash your hands before handling food...and before popping Bloons! 0-3 Facepalm Monkey.png|Bionic Boomer + 3/0 Monkey Engineer + Meta07. 0-4 Facepalm Monkey.png|Have fun with the ability! Larger Facepalms Description: Facepalms are now larger, popping more layers and causing more overall poppage. What it does: Facepalms grow to 25px*31px, as well as piercing up to 8 Bloons and popping an additional layer! $1,000 Dual Facepalms Description: The Facepalm Monkey uses both of his hands to facepalm Bloons, doubling fire rate! What it does: Like the description says, the Facepalm Monkey's firing rate doubles to 1 facepalm a second! $1,500 Splitting Facepalms Description: Facepalms split into fingers after max pierce for even more popping! What it does: After piercing 8 Bloons, facepalms split into 5 fingers! Each finger pierces 3 Bloons and pop a layer of each one. They have a size of 5px*15px, and fly to the edge of a "nonexistent" range circle that has a size of 50px*50px. $2,500 Alien Facepalms Description: The Facepalm Monkey gets infected by aliens, growing 5 extra fingers on each hand! What it does: Facepalms are green, and now they split into 10 green fingers each! Green facepalms and fingers infect Bloons on contact, popping 1 layer/dealing 1 damage a second after impact! Infected Bloons have a green dot on them. M.O.A.B. Class Bloons get infected, as well. $7,500 Path 2 Tickle Description: Facepalms sometimes tickle Bloons, stunning them! What it does: Facepalms have a 30% chance to tickle Bloons on impact, stunning them for 2 seconds. $1,000 Wash Your Hands Description: The Facepalm Monkey washes his hands occasionally, using the soap to remove Camo status. What it does: The Facepalm Monkey can detect Camo, as well as removing it on contact. $600 Robot Facepalms Description: The Facepalm Monkey gets extendable, faster, and robotic arms! What it does: The Facepalm Monkey gets a doubled range of 300px*300px, and a doubled fire rate of once a second! (This stacks with Dual Facepalms, QUADRUPLING speed to TWO FACEPALMS A SECOND)!! $5,000 F.O.M.G. Description: Facepalms Of Mighty Gargantuaness are amazingly huge! And with the Earthpalm Barrage ability, you can rule the world! What it does: Facepalms have the amazing size of 50px*75px now! With Larger Facepalms, the size becomes an ASTONISHING 80px*120px! It also pops 15 layers, or 16 with Larger Facepalms! $50,000 Earthpalm Barrage Earthpalm Barrage is the ability of the Facepalm Monkey. It makes amazingly large facepalms (150px*210px) fall everywhere randomly for 5 seconds. Each one pops 25 layers/does 25 damage to anything they hit! Its description is: Makes giant facepalms fall everywhere for 5 seconds! Each one deals a whopping 25 damage! Trivia *THIS IS NOT A JOKE!!! **If you ask if this is a joke in the comments, I will tell everyone to block you. 4-2 and 2-4 Category:Towers Category:Monkey Towers Category:References